


The Things We Do For Love

by rumpledspinster



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), ouat
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Smut, erotic hynotism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledspinster/pseuds/rumpledspinster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle desperately wants to be able to give Rumple sexual pleasure "in kind" but just can't stomach it. She decides to take desperate measures and seeks help from Jefferson in the form of erotic hypnotism. Under his careful tutelage she becomes an expert and sends Rumple to a realm of ecstasy and finds a little heaven for herself along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Do For Love

**Author's Note:**

> The formatting on this has been edited to make it easier to read :)

Belle was disappointed in herself. She had tried so hard to pleasure Rumple orally but she just couldn’t do it. Early in their relationship Belle had been surprised by Rumple’s eagerness to pleasure her with his mouth. When he did he made her see stars! She had never felt so sexually pleased before. Then one night Rumple had shyly admitted that he’d always wanted to experience the same kind of pleasure. He had been brave to admit it, she could see in his face that he was terrified that she would find the idea disgusting, that she would find him disgusting which was the farthest thing from the truth. So naturally she had eagerly told him that she would try, but to her dismay it seemed utterly impossible. She had always had a strong gag reflex, so much so that she had trouble brushing her teeth in the morning and Rumple was so well endowed that she was only able to take a couple of inches of his length into her mouth before she began gagging helplessly. Then there was his cum. She desperately wanted to enjoy the taste of it, but swallowing it was no easier than drinking a tall glass of seawater. It pained her so to gag and throw it up, she could see on Rumple’s concerned face that her inabilities had made him disgusted with himself. He had quickly scooped her up and fervently told her that this had been a mistake and that they would never do it again. He never again wanted to see her hurt at his hand. 

 

Belle couldn’t stop thinking about the look on Rumple’s face and even worse she could see that her inabilities had affected their sex life. Now when they were intimate she could see there would be times when he would freeze and go cold, he would push her away then, and at first she wasn’t sure why. But then she realized that he must have been fantasizing about her pleasuring him with her mouth and the fact that he still wanted that disgusted him and that disgust had become a roadblock in their sex life. Belle knew now that she had to fix this, she wasn’t sure how she would do it but she knew that it had to be done.

 

Belle started her quest by doing what she was best at, research. She learned that a gag reflex was something that could be overcome. After all, sword swallowers were able to do it. Then she learned that likes and dislikes were also something that could be changed if a person was determined enough, and was open to hypnotic suggestion. Hmm… Belle seemed to remember Jefferson mentioning that he had a degree in hypnotherapy. Belle was desperate for a solution so she gave him a call. Belle explained to Jefferson as best she could through her blushing and stuttering, her conundrum. She concluded by telling him that she had only come to him because as Rumple’s best friend she trusted him to be discreet and understanding. 

 

Jefferson was gob smacked. “Wow Bells… Rumple is the luckiest man on the planet, possibly the entire universe. I mean…just wow! Here you are basically asking me to reprogram your brain so that you can be more sexually pleasing to your husband. I cannot fathom that there are that many women out there who would do the same. By the gods Rumple is a lucky bastard!”

 

Belle blushed furiously at his words, “Can you help me or not?”

 

“Oh I can help you. For hypnotic suggestion to work all it takes is for the subject to be receptive to the change and you obviously are receptive. It will take a few visits, and it would obviously involve me seeing you in a very sexual state, which I’m not at all opposed to!”

 

Belle felt as if her bones might liquefy from embarrassment. “When can we start?”

 

“Well aren’t you the eager beaver, we can start today if you like. But after our first few sessions were going to need a prop to complete the reprogramming. I’m going to need you to bring in a dildo that is roughly the same size as Rumple, the more realistic the better.”

 

“Not a problem, early on in the relationship I realized that Rumpel’s considerable girth and length was going to be a challenge for me. At my urging, I had him fitted so that an exact replica could be made in realistic silicone so that I could practice on my own. You know to get used to the feeling and be better…accommodating.”

 

“Hot damn Bells! Wow… Well bring it with you next time. I think we should meet every day for the next week or so. Would you be able to do that?”

 

Belle worried at her lower lip, “How long would our sessions be?”

 

Jefferson considered, “No more than about an hour at a time.”

 

“I suppose I could stop by for an hour each day after work, I’ll just tell Rumple that I’m exercising with a friend.”

 

Jefferson snickered, “Well, it’s not technically a lie!” Jefferson composed himself, rubbing his hands along his thighs he asked, “So… are you ready to take this to the bedroom?” Upon seeing the look of shock on Belle’s face, he quickly clarified “I simply meant that the bedroom would be a more comfortable locale. Plus the door can be locked, not that there’s anyone home but us.”

 

Belle relaxed at his words, “Oh. Yes… I umm…okay.” Belle headed into the bedroom ahead of Jefferson, she had been in his home before on many occasions but never in the bedroom. His bedroom was just as eclectic as the rest of his home, but she was surprised at the addition of the plush pillows and lush silk fabrics on display. 

 

Jefferson noticed her interest, “I spent some time in the Orient and developed a bit of a love affair with exotic silks. Please have a seat.” Belle took a hesitant seat on Jefferson’s bed, while Jefferson pulled up a chair. “Before we begin, I just want to go over what it is you want to accomplish. It seems to me that your main concerns are gag reflex and your distaste so to speak of your husband’s cum.” Belle nodded. “Well the gag reflex is not so difficult to overcome, however we will need to program your brain into associating different senses, more pleasing associations to swallowing cum. Hmm, how do you feel about pudding?”

 

Belle looked thoroughly confused, “Pudding?”

 

“Yeah, like warm vanilla pudding. Have you ever had it?”

 

Belle considered, “Now that you mention it, I remember my mother making warm vanilla pudding for me as a child. She used to put a little pat of butter on top of the steaming bowl before she served it.”

 

Jefferson smiled, “I want you to remember that in detail. Describe what each of your senses are experiencing.” Jefferson listened carefully to Belle and jotted down notes. “Okay, once we begin your sessions I’m going to start conditioning you to associate Rumple’s cum with your mother’s warm vanilla pudding. Is that okay with you?”

 

“I guess so.”

 

“Good. I’ll see you tomorrow Bells. Don’t forget the dildo!”

 

The next day Belle was nervous but excited. She prayed that this would work. Jefferson met her at the door. They headed to his bedroom and got started. Jefferson used some visualization techniques to get Belle into a relaxed state. From there he worked her into a trance. “Bells, can you hear me?”

 

“Yes.” Belle replied in a sleepy voice, she lay completely relaxed upon Jefferson’s bed.

 

“Tell me Bells, when Rumple is aroused what is his scent like?”

 

“He smells wonderful. He reminds me of the smells of the forest.”

 

“I want you to imagine that smell Bells. I want you to imagine it so clearly that you can smell it right now. Now I want you to intensify it. It is the most wonderful smell you have ever experienced. Every time you smell it you will feel warm, safe, and loved. What will you feel Bells?”

 

“Warm, safe, and loved” Belle gave a happy sigh.

 

“Rumple makes you feel this way. Who makes you feel this way?”

 

“Mmm, Rumple does.”

 

“You want to be able to give Rumple the sexual pleasure he deserves because his pleasure gives you pleasure. Every happy sound, every pleasant shudder you illicit from him will send a jolt of pleasure through your body.” Jefferson eased Belle deeper into the trance to the point where she was at her most susceptible. “Belle, have you ever seen a snake swallow it’s prey?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Snakes don’t gag do they?”

 

“No.”

 

“That’s right. Such a clever girl.”

 

Belle felt herself shudder with pleasure at his words.

 

“If you were part snake you could swallow Rumple’s cock with ease. Would you like that Bells?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Good. It just so happens that I have a very special potion, and if you drink it you will be part snake and you will be able to swallow with ease and you will never again gag. But you have to really want the potion to work. Do you want this potion to work?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Because you want to make Rumple happy?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Because you are Rumple’s good girl aren’t you? You are his good clever girl.”

 

Belle could feel her arousal warming her from the inside out, her legs began to shake as pleasure surged through her and wetness pooled between her legs.

 

“Oh gods yes! I am his good girl! His clever girl! I am such a good girl!”

 

Jefferson smiled, “Then drink this up and make your dreams come true.” Jefferson handed Belle a mug filled with warm ginger green tea. Belle eagerly gulped it down, letting tea drip from the corners of her mouth and down her chin onto her breasts.  
Jefferson took a towel and gently wiped up the tea that had dribbled down Belle’s front. “You are part snake now. You will never again gag. You will take Rumple’s cock into your mouth like a snake. You will feel no pain when the head touches the back of your throat. You will relax and allow his cock to move down your throat. Imagine that now. Imagine kneeling before Rumple and taking his cock reverently into your warm waiting mouth and easing it down your throat. His smell is intoxicating. You can’t get enough of it. You rub your nose back-and-forth against his belly as your mouth sucks on his cock. You are drooling, the thought of Rumple’s cock does that to you. You want his cock in your mouth so badly. You need his cock in your mouth. You want him to cum in your mouth. His cum tastes exactly like the warm vanilla pudding with melted butter that you love. You crave it. You want him to cum down your throat again and again and fill your stomach with his delicious seed. Rumple is yours. His seed is yours. You want him to fill you with it. You want to carry his essence inside of you. You want him inside of you.” Belle was writhing on Jefferson’s bed. “Tell me Bells, what do you want?”

 

“Ahhhhhh, I want…I waant him inside of me! I want him to fill me with his cum!”

 

Jefferson smiled,“You are such a good girl. Such a clever girl. Rumple is lucky to have you.” At his words Belle orgasmed. Jefferson eased Belle out of her trance and let her bask in the afterglow. As she regained her senses he returned with a soft towel. “You’ll probably be wanting to take a shower and change before you head home.”

 

“Thank you.” It was so strange, Belle remembered some of what had happened but she couldn’t remember any of the details or the words that were said, just the way she felt. She quickly showered, momentarily relishing the way that the cool water felt on her heated skin.

 

When she was finished and changed, Jefferson walked her out. “I think we’ll begin with actual training tomorrow. I think we did a really good job today setting up the groundwork for the reprogramming, now we just need to put it into action. I’m going to hold onto your dildo for now. I hope you don’t mind, but I’m going to need it for the rig I’m going to have to make for our sessions. And after all it’s not like you don’t have the real thing at home right?” Jefferson winked at Belle.  
Belle let out a shy little giggle. “I’ll see you tomorrow Jefferson.”

 

“I look forward to it.”

 

When Belle returned the next day, she was surprised to see the rig in question in Jefferson’s bedroom. He had taken a male mannequin and attached it to a sturdy base so that it would stand and not fall over. The mannequin was dressed in one of Rumple’s suits. “Umm, how did you get my husband’s clothes?”

 

Jefferson turned his attention to the mannequin, “Hmm? Oh, I called your husband up and told him that I had a very important meeting with a possible investor for my millinery business. I then proceeded to beg and plead with him to loan me one of his suits.  
After some prodding, I convinced him to part with one. Despite what the rest of the world may think, you and I both know that deep down inside your husband has a very caring heart.” Belle smiled at Jefferson’s words and her heart swelled at her husband’s gesture.

 

Jefferson began their session and Belle soon fell into the routine that Jefferson had put in place. He no longer had to work her into a trance. Belle had completely succumbed to the triggers that Jefferson had worked to create. With no more than carefully placed words and touches, Jefferson was able to guide Belle’s senses, emotions, and sensations. Now he would work on controlling her actions. With his words Jefferson created a scene in Belle’s mind, one in which Rumple has just returned home from work and Belle is eager to please him with her mouth. She has fantasized about this moment all day. She has imagined the way that he will look down at her on her knees as she worships him. She can see the look of love in his eyes. She is his precious treasure and he adores her and cherishes her. Jefferson guides Belle. He gives her directions and subliminally improves her oral technique. He gives her confidence in her abilities. Under Jefferson’s careful guidance Belle worships Rumple’s cock. She strokes and massages, kisses and tantalizes. She takes his balls into her mouth and suckles them. She is so aroused that wetness pools between her legs, soaking her panties and running down her thighs. In this fervid fantasy she takes his cock into her mouth bit by bit like a snake until she can feel his length curve down her throat ever so slightly. She has arched her back and leaned forward in such a way as to give him perfect access to cum straight down her throat. She wants him to come so badly! She is drooling, so much so that it is running out of her mouth and onto her chest. She imagines the way that it will taste and feel. Her body shudders and her eyes flutter at the thought.

 

Belle wakes up on the floor of Jefferson’s bedroom. He has placed a plush pillow under her head and is kneeling beside her. “Well done Bells!”

 

“Hmm?” Belle’s thoughts are foggy. She remembers asking Jefferson about Rumple’s suit, but what happened after that? Jefferson helps her sit up and as she does she looks over at the mannequin and sees that it’s pants have been pulled down, it’s shirt has been pulled open, and that the dildo that Belle had left with Jefferson was attached to a harness around it’s crotch. The dildo was dripping. Suddenly Belle realized that her jaw was a little sore. Sensing her discomfort, Jefferson handed her a warm cloth pouch of uncooked rice. 

 

“Here hold this against your jaw to help relax the muscles.” Belle took the pouch gratefully and found that the warmth indeed helped with the discomfort.

 

“By the way I added a webpage to your iPhone’s start screen. It’s a tongue trainer. During your free time I want you to use it to work your tongue muscle. Although a word of caution, phones are notoriously filthy. Wipe your phone down with alcohol and then wrap it in plastic wrap. Only lick your phone through the plastic wrap. Now then.” Jefferson helped Belle up and walked her out, “See you tomorrow Bells!”

 

Her next few sessions with Jefferson went similarly. She would come to on his bedroom floor with a pillow under her head. He would give her a warm pouch of uncooked rice for her jaw. They would share a cup of tea, he would walk her out and she would go home. During the day she would diligently use the webpage the Jefferson had put on her phone.

 

“You’re ready Bells.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Am I sure? Bells with the way you have been doing in our sessions Rumple will think he has died and gone to heaven!”

 

Belle arrived home that night apprehensive. She wanted Rumple to be okay with this. When Rumple arrived home he sensed right away that Belle was apprehensive about something.

 

“What’s wrong sweetheart?”

 

Belle took Rumple’s hands in her own, “Come sit with me on the couch, there’s something I need to talk to you about.” Belle explained as best she could what she and Jefferson had been working on and why she had chosen to do it. Rumple just sat there. The more Belle tried to explain the more horrified that Rumple became. In his mind’s eye he saw Belle strapped down to a stainless steel table, spread eagle and stripped nude. Drool dripped from her agape mouth while her dazed eyes stared up at a spiraling black line. He felt a tight grip around his heart as he imagined a dark figure approaching her with a tray covered in torturous looking devices.

 

“Rumple!” Rumple was brought back to the present by the gentle pressure of Belle’s hands on the sides of his face. “I promise you that Jefferson didn’t do anything I didn’t want him to do. He never touched me inappropriately. He’s a good friend who wanted to help.”

 

“Maybe that’s just what he wants you to think! Gods Belle! I…this is my fault. I should never have asked…stupid!”

 

Belle took Rumple into her arms and rocked him back-and-forth. “Shh. Please believe that I did this because I wanted to and because I love you. I’m still me. This is what I wanted. I wanted to be able to pleasure you the way that you give me pleasure. Please let me do that for you! I’ve worked so hard.”

 

“I just don’t know Belle.”

 

“We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to, but if you do know that you’re not forcing me into anything.” Belle went to the phone and called Jefferson. She handed the phone to Rumple, “Jefferson needs to explain how this works. Just remember that I want this and you are not taking advantage.”

 

Rumple reluctantly took the phone and spoke to Jefferson. They spoke for well over an hour during which time Jefferson gushed over and over about how wonderful Belle is and how much she loves him, and how much this means to her. He explained in detail his methods and the triggers he had put in place emphasizing that Belle was specifically programmed to only react to the triggers when given by Rumple and Rumple alone. He explained to Rumple that Belle was now capable of pleasing him orally, however she may still be apprehensive the first few times. To counteract this Jefferson had implanted a subconscious command that Rumple could trigger through a specific phrase that would send Belle into a trance like state where she could live out the fantasy scene that she had been practicing without fear. Jefferson then told Rumple that he had implanted a few triggers as a special treat just for Belle, a few keywords that when spoken by Rumple (and Rumple alone) would send a jolt of pleasure through her body. Rumple wasn’t exactly pleased by the trigger words that Jefferson had chosen, but his mind was now more at ease about the whole situation. Rumple decided he would try the triggers out, just to see how Belle reacted and decide for himself whether or not this was something he wanted to go through with. Rumple entered the kitchen and saw that Belle had just finished washing dishes and was drying her hands. “Belle?”

 

“Hmm?” Belle turned to face him.

 

“I just wanted you to know that I think you are a good girl.” Belle’s body shuddered with pleasure. By the gods it worked. “You are such a clever girl.” Belle gripped the counter, her body beginning to quiver.

 

“Oh Rumple! How are you doing this?”

 

“Do you want me to stop?” There was hesitation in his voice.

 

“No! Please keep going! Whatever you’re doing keep doing it!”

 

Emboldened he continued, “Such a good girl, such a clever girl. You are my treasure.”

 

“Ohhhh!” Belle looked as if she was about to fall to the floor. Rumple took her in his arms and guided her to the spare bedroom downstairs.

 

“Please Rumple, let me be your good girl! Let me be your clever girl!” Rumple could feel his cock straining in his pants. He wanted badly to let her go down on him, but he still worried that she would regret it. He took a deep breath and uttered the trigger phrase that would send her into a trance like state. 

 

“Who is a good girl cock sucker?”

 

The change in Belle’s face was immediate. Her eyes took on a dreamy look,“Oh Rumple! Please let me suck your cock. I want to so badly! I want to feel you with my tongue and taste you in my mouth. I want you to cum down my throat and fill me up with your delicious seed! Please!” She had fallen to her knees before him, her hands grasping desperately at the waistband of his pants. Rumple looked down at her in reverent awe. He could deny her nothing. He undid the buckle of his belt and she quickly did away with his pants and boxers, his cock springing up upon being freed from the restricting clothes. Belle removed her own clothes as he removed his shirt and tie and stood bare before her. She carefully took his cock into her hands and began to lay delicate kisses along the shaft. She caressed his cock with her cheeks “Mmm, you always smell so good. I love the way you smell! It makes me feel safe, warm and loved” Rumple shuddered and gave a little moan, Belle felt her body mirror his reaction spurring her on. Her mouth was dripping with drool now and her pussy was dripping with her juices. She took his balls into her mouth in turns giving them each a suckle. She then took the head of his cock in her mouth and circled it with her tongue teasing him as she had practiced. She probed his slit ever so slightly and he nearly came apart with pleasure. There was a standing mirror behind Belle and in its reflection he could see himself with her kneeling before him worshipping his cock. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. He tangled his fingers into her hair massaging her scalp as he tried desperately to keep himself from bucking. Belle looked up at him with adoring eyes as she took his length inch by inch. He could feel the back of her throat yet she kept going taking the entire length of him. He was in absolute awe of her. She began to suckle his cock as she massaged his balls with her hands and rubbed her nose back and forth on his crotch. The sensations Rumple felt were mind blowing and the happy moans Belle was making completely undid him. 

 

“B..b…belle I’m gonna cu…u..um!” He bucked helplessly as she grabbed his ass and held him to her. He came long and hard down her throat. He had never cum so much in his entire life! His legs wobbled and he fell to the ground. Belle diligently licked him clean. 

 

“Mmm, you taste so good! I’ll never get enough of your cum!” She licked her lips.

 

Rumple was in a state of shock. “Did you enjoy that love?” Rumple’s voice was shaky and hesitant.

 

“It was wonderful! You make me feel so good! Look how wet I am for you.” Belle dragged two fingers through her sopping folds and brought them to his lips. Rumple took her fingers into his mouth sucking every drop of her essence off of them.  
“Such a good girl. Such a clever girl. My treasure.” Belle quivered and moaned. “Let me drink of you my love.”

 

Belle crawled up and straddled his face. Rumple set to work on her like a dying man in the desert. He licked, and lapped and probed. He dragged his tongue up and down between her folds. He pulled back her cliteral hood and licked and probed her little nub of pleasure. Belle squealed and moaned in ecstasy. Rumple laid Belle down on his legs and began to finger her g-spot while applying pressure to that special spot just above her pubic mound. “That’s it! Good girl! Clever girl! Cum for me! Be my good girl and cum for me!” Belle screamed as her orgasm erupted through her, overloading her nerves with pleasure the likes of which she had never experienced. In her entranced state she was completely uninhibited making her body and mind much more receptive to the experience. Belle ejaculated forcefully drenching Rumple’s chest as her body seized and jerked. When her body could take no more she passed out completely.

 

Slowly Belle began to come around. She couldn’t open her eyes yet but she could feel a cool wet cloth on her forehead and one on her chest. There was the caress of a cool breeze on her overheated skin and the whir of a fan. Then she heard Rumple’s voice laced with worry. He was crying. She struggled to focus on his words.

 

“Belle! Please wake up! Please! Open your eyes and tell me you’re alright. Oh gods what have I done?”

 

Belle finally forced her eyes to flutter open. “Rumple? Am I dead?”

 

Belle was cradled in Rumple’s lap on the bedroom floor. “Belle! Oh gods you scared me! I don’t know what happened. I didn’t mean to hurt you! I was afraid…when I saw you…Oh Belle I thought you were cumming, but then you had some sort of fit and you just collapsed as if the life had been sucked out of you.”

 

“Oh Rumple, it was amazing! I’ve never felt so…it was utter ecstasy, my mind just couldn’t take it.”

 

“So, I didn’t hurt you?”

 

“No sweetheart. It was just too much of a good thing. That’s not to say I won’t get used to it. How was it for you?”

 

“Oh Belle! I’ve never felt so loved! So cherished! I felt powerful and submissive at the same time. The pleasure was so much more than anything I’ve ever felt before.”

 

Belle gave a happy sigh. “I wish I could stay in your arms like this forever.”

 

Rumple held her tighter to his chest and kissed the top of her head. “What would you say to a nap?”

 

“In your arms? I’d say it sounds like heaven.”


End file.
